


Вуайеристки

by Banbury



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Humor, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of my early works in Russian.<br/>Аманда, Кассандра и Грейс не могут оставить все просто так...<br/>Слегка АУ :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Слушай, они целуются!  
\- Гос-споди, ты что, никогда не видела, как мужики целуются?!  
\- Молчи, Аманда! Ты известная любительница рискованных развлечений,… но чтобы Дункан…  
\- Касс, дай мне этот чертов бинокль, наконец!  
\- Грейс! Ты ругаешься?!  
\- С вами и не так заговоришь! Что это за мужик такой, что МакЛауд на нем повернулся?  
\- Грейс! Следи за языком! Адам…  
\- Ладно, ладно, я просто… Это у него депрессия после Тессы и после того, как Энн его бросила. Я уверена.  
\- Грейс… Держи свой бинокль, смотри внимательно и пойми, наконец, депрессия не выражается в таких формах. Поверь мне, я пыталась избавиться от этого… Адама, причем в тот момент, когда он точно достал Дункана, но Мак не дал мне и шанса!  
\- Да что же это, девочки! МакЛауд просто взял и повернулся к нам спиной, причем тогда, когда нам так необходимо его тепло, любовь, защита, наконец…  
\- У него переходный возраст, пробует новенькое, это пройдет, и я достану этого М…Адама.  
\- Эх, Касс, ты просто все еще злишься, что он тебя бросил, но согласись, он тоже вполне себе фантастический мужик, особенно когда узнаешь его поближе…  
\- А-ман-да! Ты и с ним уже переспала!  
\- Как тебе сказать… Касс… Уф-ф, честно – не успела. Я почти… Эх-х, да что там говорить! Я вломилась к Маку в вашингтонскую квартиру и обнаружила в кровати … Адама. Касс, ты бы видела его – просто спящая красавица, он во сне выглядит лет на шестнадцать,… не бурчи, Касс! у кого из нас нет пары темных пятен в прошлом, … я уже была почти под одеялом, как откуда ни возьмись, появился Мак и практически пинками вышвырнул меня за дверь! Он даже не заплатил за сьют в отеле!   
\- Не затыкай мне рот, вонючка! Пары темных пятен! Я бы тебе сказала, что это за пара темных пятен!  
\- Да ладно, большое дело – побыла его рабыней и, пожалуйста! Смерть на бледном коне! Четыре всадника Апокалипсиса! Скажи еще, что Дарий в свое время меньше народу перебил – да, не своими руками, да, издержки военного времени, но по-честному…  
\- Девочки! Девочки! Наша проблема находится не тысячу лет назад, а прямо перед нами! Давайте поцелуемся и на трезвую голову попытаемся найти выход!  
\- Зачем искать! Надо укоротить эту бледную немощь на голову и дело с концом – Дункан снова наш!  
\- Касс! ты же умная женщина, ты же сама говорила, что даже когда Мак зол на М…Адама, он не дает шанса от него избавиться. Девочки! Выход есть и простой, как пять копеек – надо найти одного симпатичного и раскованного парня и влюбить М…Адама в него! Кстати, лучше смертного…  
\- А, Аманда! Не сработает.  
\- Ты уже пробовала?  
\- Ага… теперь они дружат…  
\- Ты хочешь сказать?  
\- О, нет! Чисто платонически. Ты же знаешь, как в Маке взыгрывает клановый вождь в присутствии любого смертного… ну, почти любого…  
\- Девочки, а что если найти хорошую женщину и влюбить Дункана?  
\- Грейс, о чем ты говоришь, подумай! Он нужен нам, а не какой-то там абстрактной *хорошей женщине*!  
\- Да, ты права, Аманда. Я не подумала.  
\- Господи! О чем я только думаю! Надо попросту сообщить всем, что мифический Митос не миф и его голова – желанный приз для любого желающего взять ее!  
\- Это…! Это…! Это… Митос!  
\- Грейс! Гре-ейс! Вернись к нам! Да. Это Митос. Ну и что? Пять тысяч лет и все такой же самец, как и те, кому еще и ста нет.  
\- Нет, девочки! Вы только подумайте – пять тысяч лет истории! Неудивительно, что Дункан на нем повернулся… У нас нет и шанса! И, Касс! Не смей и думать о том, чтобы растрезвонить остальным! Я готова отдать Дункана… на время, на время… лишь бы послушать кое-какие его истории…  
\- Ну что же, при таком раскладе у нас, по крайней мере, есть в запасе время. В конце концов – останется только один! И пусть это будет Дункан МакЛауд!  
\- …  
\- …  
\- … а мы?!?…  
\- … спокойно, спокойно … мы – умные девочки и у нас тоже есть время, … чтобы придумать, как остаться вместе с ним …


	2. Chapter 2

\- Касс, отдай бинокль…  
\- Касс, отдай бинокль.  
\- Касс, отдай бинокль!  
\- Да ладно тебе, Грейс, не суетись, они пока только начали…  
\- Девочки… подвинулись дружненько…  
\- Аманда, твоя дружба с Дунканом не дает тебе права…  
\- Грейс! Твоя наивность меня ужа-са-ет! Ты совершенно не в ладах с современной техникой, если не считать, конечно, твои благословенные микроскопы и бойлеры…  
\- Это не бойлеры, а…  
\- Речь не об этом. Двигайтесь, двигайтесь, освободите мне место.  
\- Что это? Зачем тебе лаптоп?  
\- Касс, ты умная женщина! Зачем нужна современная техника, если ей не пользоваться во благо?! Себя, конечно. Так, сюда подключаем… ага… о чем это я?... так вот… сюда втыкаем… так вот…  
\- Что вот, в конце концов?  
\- Немножко терпения, Касс. Упс! А сейчас нажмем здесь кнопочку…  
\- Это…?  
\- Грейс, Кассандра, девочки… Я подключила у них в номере камеру!!! И Митос ее не заметил!!!  
\- Ты хочешь сказать…  
\- Что нам не нужно драться из-за вашего допотопного бинокля! Сейчас я тут подкручу чуть-чуть и… вуаля!  
\- Ой!... Ой!... Ой!...  
\- Грейс, только не говори мне, что ты сама так ни разу не пробовала?!  
\- Я… Сейчас речь совсем не обо мне, между прочим. Я просто не представляла себе…  
\- Грейс, ты же врач!  
\- Я не сексопатолог!  
\- И зря, в нужном ракурсе…  
\- Аманда!  
\- Молчу, молчу. Ух, вот что я люблю в Маке – это как он целуется!  
\- Да-а-а…  
\- М-м-м-м…  
\- Особенно в начале. Так языком нежненько проводит по шее…  
\- А когда у него были усы… Знаешь, по телу сразу такое томление проходит… и в дрожь бросает…  
\- Да-да, прямо в дрожь,… а потом он…  
\- Мне он с усами никогда не нравился.  
\- Это потому, Касс, что он тебя тогда не целовал.  
\- Великое дело!  
\- Не пробовала – не выступай! Ты с ним рановато начала, он тогда не был экспертом в этом деле…  
\- Может и рановато, зато застолбила. Так что теперь я буду первой. Сколько захочу!  
\- Педофилка!  
\- Воровка! Тебе бы только на чужое глаз положить! Своего-то нету!  
\- Зато мне он сказал, что любит! А тебе никогда не говорил! Вот!  
\- Говорил-говорил! И побольше, чем тебе! И пораньше!  
\- Только когда ты на него прикрикнешь!  
\- Ах, ты так!  
\- Держись подальше от Дункана! И от моего лаптопа!...  
\- Какая прелесть…  
\- Грейс???  
\- Нет, вы только посмотрите, как они вместе смотрятся! Душки! Похоже, что и Митос неплохо целуется – Дункан только что свалился с кровати… Хотя, о чем я думаю – все-таки пять тысяч лет практики…  
\- Грейс???  
\- Да положите вы мечи, наконец! Разыграем его в покер… или я первая буду, мы с ним нежнее всех жили…  
\- Это кто здесь говорил бы про нежность! Ты его просто заговаривала до смерти своими пациентами, он и падал в обмороки.  
\- Ну, положим, я тоже не девочка в искусстве любви, он у меня пару раз и правда падал в обморок, но исключительно по причине…  
\- … ты еще скажи – любовного истощения!...  
\- А хоть бы и так! Сама его спроси!  
\- И спрошу!  
\- Хм. Так как же мы будем его делить?  
\- Касс, я с тобой сражаться не буду, я не самоубийца!  
\- Не бойся, я тебя и без мечей заговорю!  
\- Ничего не слышу, у меня беруши.  
\- Касс, будь умничкой. АМАНДА! Послушайте меня, девочки… Ой, как это у них так получается? Я бы уже себе спину свернула…  
\- Ты бы потягала меч, который Митос с собой таскает!...  
\- Да-а-а… пять тысяч лет практики – это не шутка…   
\- Да-а-а… хотя он и свинья порядочная, но что касается опыта… это да! Он языком такое вытворяет! Слов в английском не хватит…  
\- Да-а-а… пять тысяч… ПЯТЬ ТЫСЯЧ ЛЕТ ПРАКТИКИ, А МЫ ТУТ ДЕЛИМ ОДНОГО ПРИГОТОВИШКУ!!!   
\- Грейс! Ты ГЕНИЙ! Дай я тебя поцелую! Вот, что значит ум ученого – сразу нащупала нужный ход. Два на троих – это уже гораздо более честная сделка.  
\- Эй, а кто тогда остается…  
\- Касс, посчитай – Митос с тобой ни за что не будет, а Мак… Ты же пыталась убить Митоса…  
\- Аманда. Считай, что ты уже труп!...  
\- Упс… Держи ее… Вау! Это круто! Я знаю один сайт, на котором за такие трюки заплатят столько… даже не могу себе представить, сколько именно…  
\- Аманда! Как ты можешь! Это же Дункан!   
\- Грейс… Держи ее крепче, никак не протолкну кляп подальше… Знаешь, Грейс. Ты удивительно наивна для своих лет. Пойми… сейчас, я еще раз обкручу ее ноги,… пойми – это идеальное решение. Во-первых, шантаж – просто так нам от мальчиков ничего не светит. Во-вторых, деньги – нам в любом случае ничего не светит, Митос эту запись испепелит на расстоянии, он в компьютерах дока, так что хотя бы утешимся на авеню Монтень… В-третьих… а-а-а, Грейс, по крайней мере будет на что купить домик на святой Земле, чтобы от них спрятаться потом…   
\- Спрятаться! И что мы будем там делать?  
\- Ждать, Грейс. Ждать. Когда-нибудь они надоедят друг другу и мы… По крайней мере, я надеюсь на то, что надоедят…  
\- Аманда, смирись. Не проще ли нам оставить их в покое. По крайней мере, я бы сказала, другим женщинам они не достанутся… А у нас всегда будет эта запись… Ох, аж мурашки по коже…  
\- Может быть, может быть. В конце концов, Грейс, ты мудрее нас… И Касс мы эту запись не дадим!  
\- Это точно!


End file.
